Welcome To Ormond
by LittleFlameMaster
Summary: Welcome to Ormond, Alberta! Frank Morrison might be stuck in this town, but he knows that with his group, he'll find a way to make it worth while. Frank, Julie, Susie, and Joey form The Legion, a group of delinquents who slip on their masks at night and cause havoc. Nothing is off limits to them, but Frank is always willing to test the boundaries...but this time he might go too far
1. Prolouge

Ormond, Alberta

1993

Frank Morrison was 16 and had little to show for it. A few weeks prior, he had just been transferred to his newest home. He was taken away at six years old. He had gone through many, many foster homes. This one wouldn't be any different, he thought. He'd be out of this town just like he'd gotten out of many others. Frank was always a fighter, an angry young man. His anger usually led to fights, which usually led to him being sent back to the orphanage, where the next round of foster parents would come to take him right back out. His anger grew worse and worse every move. A rage deep within him was stirring.

And yet, he found himself at a party. It was his third one since he'd moved. All of them were thrown by some popular girl, richest folks in town. He figured if he was stuck here for the moment, he'd might as well try to have some fun. Nobody knew who he was. He was an outsider. But there was something particular about this outsider. The way he talked, the way he moved, he lit up the room. Right now, he was the center of attention. For an outsider, he was pretty cool.

* * *

Julie saw the outsider again. he was never invited. How'd he know where to come? His presence annoyed her. "He's gathering an awful lot of attention…" She told Susie.

"Yea…" Susie said.

"He's an outsider…a total nobody! How is it that he always shows up to these parties, knowing nobody, but always draws up a crowd?"

"Maybe people just like him," Susie said.

"I don't even know his _name_." Julie spat.

"Why don't you go find out?" Susie said. Good idea, Julie thought.

Julie marched over to the crowd of kids surrounding the outsider. She cleared her throat, puffed out her chest, and sturdied her expression. "Excuse me!"

* * *

Frank leaned against the railing of the girl's porch, hands in his pocket, smirking an insufferable smirk.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're doing here?" The girl spat.

Frank exhaled a soft laugh through his nose, the smirk never leaving his face. "Looked like a fun time," he spoke, "thought you needed one too."

The girl lifted one eyebrow. "I _am_ having a fun time!" she said with venom creeping through her voice.

"Really? Doesn't it get a little bit boring?" Frank chuckled. "I've been to these parties three times…every week it's the same thing. I don't know how long you've been doing this for, but it's already starting to lose its charm."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "Hey! I-"

"Don't you wish you had more?" Frank's smirk fell.

The girl stopped. Now she was thinking. "I-"

"I mean, I think you deserve far better than a life stuck doing the same thing over and over again, with no reward…" he chuckled. "You deserve better than a life in Ormond…" The girl's fury was now replaced with confusion. Frank resumed his smirk. "What's your name?"

"Julie…Julie Collins." She responded.

"That's a pretty name." He smiled at her. "I like it. I'm Frank. Frank Morrison. It's a pleasure to meet you." He started walking back inside her house. "Are you coming?"


	2. Chapter 1

Fairview Highschool

October 4th, 1993.

"Have you ever thought about joining a sport, François?" The counselor looked at him.

"It's Frank." Frank grumbled.

"Sorry, Frank. Have you ever thought about joining a spor-"

"I heard you the first time," Frank hissed. "No, I haven't."

"Well," The counselor looked at his file. "Judging by your past, and today's incident, it seems you have trouble with staying in line." Frank raised an eyebrow. "How about basketball? You used to play in middle school, right? We have a great coach, I think it would help you."

"I've haven't touched a basketball since. I hated every minute of it."

"That's why we…have a coach…"

"No thank you."

"Let me put it this way Frank, if we don't find something for you, we'll have to _double_ our weekly sessions, maybe even get outside help."

"That's bullshit!"

"Language!"

"Sorry, that's _horse-crap_."

The counselor sighed. "What will it be, Frank?"

"…Put me in…" Frank grunted.

"Excellent choice, Frank. Let's have you try practice after school today, huh?"

* * *

If you took a look at him, you would've sworn he belonged at a college game instead of Fairview Highschool's. He was stood at 183 cm, 81 kilograms, and was sporting a close shaven beard, all within the beginnings of his sophomore year. Right now, the most intimidating player on the FHS basketball team was lucky number 18, Joseph Culver. 18 was his old man's number when he used to play. Joseph had been playing basketball ever since he was a child, as Joseph's father was an avid fan of basketball. He was five years old when he made his first _real_ basket. Now he was here, inside the FHS gym, warming up for todays practice. This was his first step to victory, he always thought. He'd hope he could get a scholarship, and eventually become part of the NBA. He knew it'd make his father proud.

Joseph noticed There was a new-comer of the field. He looked…out of place, like he was forced to be there. He had the average height, maybe 177 cm, but he was lacking the muscle mass the other players had. He looked like he would fit on track way better. If the way he was built didn't say it, his demeanor did. He fidgeted, looking around for something. This kid angry. Angry at what, though? Angry at the coach? _I mean_, Joseph thought, _The coach gave him the jersey of someone who quit weeks ago, number 43, and all he did was slap a piece of tape over the old kids name and scratch down "Morrison."_ Or maybe he was angry at the school, for forcing him into this. Or maybe he was just angry at everything. Whatever it was, Joseph figured it'd come out in his playing.

"Culver!" The coach said. "This side!" He pointed over to one half of the gym. Joseph obliged. "Morrison, that way!" The coach pointed to the other side. Morrison grunted something, slowly pacing over. The coach assigned the rest of the team to a side. He walked over to the center of the gym, and put a single basketball in the middle circle. "Go!" He blew his whistle, and just like that, everyone was off.

Joseph was the first to be passed the ball. The opposite side was on him, trying their best to get the ball out of his hands, but he wouldn't let it happen. He used every spin, maneuver, and trick in the book to make sure he kept it. He was about to make it to the basket when someone blocked his way. It was Morrison! Morrison stood there. Despite Joseph towering over him, the confidence in his stance was intimidating. Joseph tried his best to calculate a weak spot in him, but Morrison watched him intently. Joseph decided he had to make a move, the timer was ticking down too fast. He attempted to side step Morrison, but the kid called his bluff and moved Infront of him, knocking the ball into his hands. Joseph tried to grab it back, but Morrison side spun him, knocking Joseph off his feet. Joseph looked up to see Morrison throwing it into the basket, a smug grin on his face as he walked back over to Joseph.

"Get your ass up," He said. "We're playing!"

* * *

"Good job today, Morrison." Joseph said, throwing his sweatshirt over himself.

"Frank," He grunted.

"Right, right. Frank. Not bad for a first game." Joseph said.

"Yea? How long have you been playing?" Frank stood up.

"Long enough to know you're pretty good." Joseph smiled.

Frank smirked. "You're alright, dude. You're alright. I like you man. What's your name?"

"Joseph Culver."

"Joseph?" Frank laughed.

"What?"

"You've just been going by that your whole life?"

"Pretty much."

"Nah, nah nah. You need something cooler." Frank thought for a bit. "Joey. Yeah, Joey." Frank said.

"I'm guessing your first name isn't just _Frank_." Joseph asked.

"Nope, but _François_ was given to me by some dipshit deadbeat." Frank spat. "So it's just Frank."

"Fair enough." Joseph said. "Well hey, lemme know if you ever need practice outside of school, I got some hoops out at my house."

"I might just take you up on that." Frank said. "I don't gotta be home anytime soon."

"Let's go then!"

"Right on, Joey!" Frank said.

_Joey_, he thought. It was growing on him.

* * *

Frank and Joey walked down the snow-covered sidewalk, talking about basketball techniques. It was a nice break from the desolate feeling Frank had over him ever since he walked into this shit-hole. As they walked, they came across a lean, brunette cheerleader, and her shorter, blonde friend. Frank thought the cheerleader looked familiar. As they came closer, he noticed it was the same long-haired girl he'd talked to last night! "Julie!" He said enthusiastically. "I was hoping I'd get to see you soon!"

Julie looked up into his charming eyes. "Hey, Frank." She said. "What are you up to?"

"We just got off basketball practice,"

"Oh, you do basketball?"

"His first game." Joey said. Frank shot him a look.

"This is Joey," Frank said. Joey waved, and Julie and her friend waved back. "We're heading back to his house to play some more."

"Oooo…that sounds fun," Julie said. "Right, Susie?"

"S-sure." Susie said, softly rubbing her hand against her other arm.

Frank smirked. "You guys wanna come and watch?" He asked.

"I'd love to!" Julie said.

"Lead the way, Joey." Frank said.

* * *

Susie sat on the curb, watching as Frank and Joey went head to head. Susie was younger than all of them, Julie included. She was born in the year 1979, but because of her excellent academic record, she advanced into high school a year before everyone else. She was an intelligent young woman when it came to academics, though naïve when it came to anything else. That's where Julie came in. Julie swore to protect her, and she did. She'd known Julie since elementary school, even though Julie was a grade above her, she had always looked at her like a big sister. They had met when in the lunch line, of all places. When Susie didn't have enough money to pay for her food, Julie stepped in, handing her a 20! It was the first 20 she had ever held. From that day forward, they were best friends, and that friendship stayed true, even to this day! Susie never managed to make many other friends, she was always too shy to try, despite Julie's constant encouragement. Julie never had a problem meeting new people, that was a skill Susie had envied.

While deep in thought, she failed to notice Julie had gotten up to go talk to Frank, leaving her on the curb alone. "Hey," Joey said, walking over to her.

"Oh, hi." Susie greeted.

"You looked lonely." Joey said.

"Oh I was just thinking."

"Oh, really? I don't do much of that" Joey laughed. Susie giggled. "What's it like?"

"Just thinking about…" Susie stammered. "What I wanna draw next."

"Ooo, an artist, huh?" Joey asked.

"Just characters 'n stuff" She told him. "Usually just to pass time."

"Hey man, that's really cool! You got any on you?" Joey asked. Susie showed him her sketchbook, full of little doodles of people, animals, whatever was going on in her mind she wanted to express. Joey appreciated it, encouraging her. She appreciated the kindness, even though she thought it was dumb. Eventually Frank and Julie came over, looking over them to. Frank asked her to do more, wanting to see her process. Julie agreed, telling them all about Susie's ambitions. Normally, she'd feel embarrassed, but today it was comforting.


	3. Chapter 2

"Joseph!" a warm, honeyed voice called out from the front door. "Dinner's read- oh!" she stopped. "I didn't know we had guests!" she stepped outside. "Come in, come in! Dinners ready!"

Joey smiled. "Just a sec, Ma." He looked towards the group. "You guys don't need to be anywhere?" he asked.

"Nope." Frank said

"Me neither."

Susie shook her head.

"Awesome! Come on in, guys."

Frank looked around at the house. It was big, at least bigger than Clive's. He could see this family was one of the more...better off ones in the town. It was decently decorated, too. Potted plants, various family photos, various colors coating the walls. "Nice place," he said.

"Why thank you, dear," Joey's mother replied. "This way, this way!" the woman said. She led them to a decently sized room, fit with a large table and several chairs. They sat down, Frank across from Julie, Susie next to Julie, and Joey at the end of the table. "Jimmy!" The woman called out.

"I'm coming!" A young voice hollered out. Two seconds later and a kid who looked too small for his age came in. "Who are these people?"

"That's a good question." Joey's mom said. "Who are your friends, Joseph?"

"I'm Frank." Frank announced.

"Julianna. Nice to meet you." Julie smiled. "This is Susie." Susie gave a small wave

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Mrs. Culver said, making it a point to shake hands with all of them. "Right Jimmy?"

"I'm hungry." Jimmy said. Joey smirked. Mrs. Culver eyed him.

"Jimmy?"

"Hi." Jimmy looked at them before exiting into the kitchen.

Mrs. Culver sighed. "I'll be right back, let me grab you guys some food."

* * *

Andrews Residence,

11:30 P.M.

Frank creaked the front door open, quietly entering into the house. It was the dead of night, and the thought of being caught coming home after curfew filled him with dread. Sure, he was a bad kid, willing to do anything he could to release his anger, but being caught was an entirely different thing. Whenever his old foster parents caught him coming home late, they'd make sure he'd remember it for weeks. The thought of that happening again was too much to bear, yet he never thought about coming home early.

_Fuck that_, he thought. He was too young for that bullshit. He didn't like to conform. The door shut, and Frank turned to see Clive in the living room, sitting in the recliner with a beer in his hands. He looked asleep. _Score_, Frank thought.

He began walking up the steps. The step creaked, instantly alerting Clive. Frank looked at him, awaiting his punishment. Instead, Clive nodded, silently going back to sleep.

_What?_ Frank thought. Where was it? The reprimanding? Clive didn't even look like he cared…Frank stopped. _Why would he care?_ He thought. He had no reason to. They barely even knew each other. The last time they talked was last week, when Clive told him he'd have to start getting his own food. Frank thought this would be great, finally, nobody breathing down on his back! But it didn't feel great. Once again, none of his family cared about him…now he was angrier.

* * *

"You were supposed to come home after practice, Julianna." Her father told her, standing on the steps.

"I-I know, Father."

"Your Mother made dinner five hours ago."

"I know, Father. It's just, I met some new people an-"

"Are their parents okay with them coming home _after curfew?_"

"I don't know!"

"No parent should be! This won't happen again, Julianna."

Julie sighed. "Yes sir."

"There are left-overs in the refrigerator. Eat something before bed."

"Yes sir."

As Julie's father walked back upstairs, Julie slumped herself into the kitchen. She slid herself against the cabinet doors, sitting herself on the ground. She dropped her head, going deep into thought.

* * *

Susie walked inside her home, flopping her bookbag down onto the steps. Her mother looked over from the living room. "Susie, honey, you're home awfully late."

"I know! I'm sorry, I was with Julie." She replied, kicking off her sneakers.

"It's alright dear, as long as you're safe." Her mother replied. "The twins are already asleep."

Susie looked over to her dad, whom her mother was snuggled up against. "Dad too?"

Mrs. Smith laughed, "Since 9 o'clock. Long workday. Did you eat?"

"Yea, Joey's mom made up some food."

"Ooooh…a boy? Is this someone you're…interested in?" She asked.

"Mom!" Susie grinned. "I just met him!"

"Well, I'm glad you're making new friends."

"Thanks mom. It's late, I'm gonna head to bed."

"Okay sweetie, I love you!"

"I love you too, mom," She smiled. The blonde walked up the stairs and into her room, immediately flopping into bed. She was tired. It was a long day, a day that drained her, both physically and socially, but it was a good draining.

She was glad she was drained. Though sheepish and quiet, she yearned for contact. She often wished she could be more…sociable, just like Julie. She always liked that about her.

Her mind drifted as her eyes closed. She stared into abyss, slowly but surely getting closer to the peaceful visions of her dreams.

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The alarm blared in her ears. Julie groaned, sat upright, and stared groggily into the darkness. The beeping cluttered her mind before she could even get her first thoughts out. She looked at the time before she shut it up. 5:30 A.M. _Another morning,_ she thought. It was Tuesday, one step closer to the weekend…but then what? She knew what, another typical Ormond week.

She shook her head before navigating through the darkness. She flicked on her lights, immediately blinding her retinas. She stumbled into the bathroom and held herself on the counter. She looked up at herself. _Typical Ormond girl._ She almost laughed, but all that came out was a small exhale. She undid the bun in her hair, letting the silky, mocha river flow down her from her scalp. _Still typical._

'_Don't you wish you had more?'_ Frank's words reverberated in her head. The truth was, she did. The last 15 years of her life had been spent in Ormond, slaving away at school to become the model student, learning instruments she never had any interest in, throwing parties to fill in the void that she felt inside of her, but nothing worked. Finally, it clicked. _'You deserve better than a life in Ormond.'_ Frank was right.

Ormond was stale, restricting, a small town that kept you caged in. None of the jobs were promising, unless you were lucky, but luck was never on Julie's side…until now. Frank knew what life was like outside of Ormond. He knew that there was more to life than this. Frank could show her…

Julie knew she was more than just typical. She knew she was more than just an Ormond girl. _Fuck this_. She thought. She was going to get out of here.

* * *

Fairview Highschool

7:15 A.M.

Frank was among his peers as they flooded onto the property, not because he was excited for class, he just didn't want to be cooped up in the house. He didn't have anywhere to be for the next five minutes, so he took a slower approach. He inspected the looming learning center. _What the hell is such a big school doing in such a small town?_ He thought.

As he walked up the steps, something stopped him.

"Frank!" he heard. He turned around, seeing his new friend on the bottom.

"Julie." He said.

"Let's hang a little, before class starts."

"Class?" Frank smirked.

"Five minutes." Julie said.

"Five minutes until we sit around for the next seven hours and get fed bullshit, yea."

"Four minutes now…" Julie smiled nervously.

"Why hang for four minutes when we can hang for…" Frank looked at his non-existent wrist-watch. "however long we feel?"

"I've gotta big test in Chem, I just wanted to-"

"Pffftssh," Frank stopped her. "We make our own rules."

* * *

_Julie isn't here, _Susie thought. Julie never missed class. Julie had perfect attendance from the beginning of her academic career up until today…and today was the test! _What if something bad had happened to her?_ Susie thought. Surely she'd find out, right?

"Susan?" Mr. Davis suddenly appeared next to her. She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice the test being passed out. "Is everything alright?"

Susie cleared her throat. "Yea-yea. I'm okay."

"You look flushed," the kind old gentleman said. "Are you sure?"

_Aw man,_ she thought. Now she was holding up the test. "I-I'm just wondering where Julie is."

Mr. Davis stopped. "It is strange…but I'm sure Julianna is alright. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Susie simpered. "Yea, it's alright."

Mr. Davis returned the smile. "Alright then, here's your test."

* * *

Frank was no stranger to cutting class. Frank had the opposite of perfect attendance from the beginning of his academic career, including now. Right now, they were sitting in an alleyway in the town's marketplace.

Julie coughed. "I've never skipped before…"

"Figured." Frank chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean anything bad by it…it's just that you're a…good girl."

Julie smirked. "And what, you're a bad boy?"

"Your words," Frank smirked back, "Not mine." He drew a cigarette from his jacket's pocket. "Guessing you don't smoke either, eh?"

"Wrong, bad boy." Julie giggled, grabbing the cigarette out of his hand. "I can be a bad girl too."

"Yea no shit, I don't think good girls take other people's shit." Frank's face hardened. Julie gave a mortified look. The smugness returned. "I'm just fuckin' with ya," he said, chuckling. "Take it. I got a whole pack."

Julie gave a sigh of relief. "lighter?"

"You got it." He said, lighting up the roll. He lit his own up, inhaling the smog. After a long pause, Frank spoke up. "So, I take it you wanted to do something other than…sit in an alleyway and light up cigs, right?"

"That's a…reasonable assumption, yes."

"That's what you get, being in a crap-sack like this." He said.

Julie suddenly stood up. "I wanna do _more_ than be in this crap-sack."

Something clicked in Frank. He stood up too, looming over her. "Yea?"

"Yea!"

Frank smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Any sign of Morrison, anyone?" Coach Wilson called. Nobody had seen him. Joey sighed. _Second day on the team and he's already out_. Joey shook his head. "Anyone?" The coach called out again. Joey couldn't hear him, but he could easily make out the "Dammit" coming out from his lips.

"Joey!" Joey turned around, hearing a voice calling for him.

"Susie?" He said as he saw the small girl calling for him from behind the small chained fence.

"Where's Frank?"

"No idea." Joey said. "Ain't here, though. What's up?"

"I thought maybe he'dve seen Julie."

"She not here?" Joey asked.

"No…I was all alone during lunch."

Joey's brow furrowed. "Wait, wait. You sit by yourself during lunch?"

Susie tensed up. She shied her eyes away from him. "Normally I just hang with Julie and her friends…but I don't really…know them."

"Ayo, next time come and hit me up. I usually sit with Troy n' the boys, but I'll hang with you."

Susie turned her eyes back up to meet Joey's warm smile. "Really?"

"Yea, man! You're tight, man. You don't have'ta sit by yourself just cause Julie's out." He leaned on the gate. "Hey, why don't you hop over and watch us play?"

Susie smiled. "Sounds…fun!"

"Awesome! Make sure you draw up some of this, you won't wanna forget seeing us!" Joey boasted.

* * *

"So you just...walk everywhere?" Julie said, hiking down the cold, dead streets.

"Yea. Does your daddy take you everywhere?" Frank spat.

"Mommy, actually." Julie corrected. "Daddy's too caught up with work."

"Clive's caught up in his fuckin' drinking, so I gotta walk everywhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Julie said.

"Don't be. I don't even know the guy." Frank could sense the awkwardness beginning to linger. He cleared his throat. "Sorry about your dad."

Julie sighed. "I mean, it's alright. We have to get money from somewhere, right? It's how I throw those parties every weekend."

"Yea, but he should at least spend some time with you, right? You're his kid, man."

Julie's head went down. "I haven't been his little girl for a long time." She said flatly.

Frank stopped. "Well, fuck him," Frank said.

"What?"

"Fuck him."

"That's gross."

"No, no! What the fuck?" Frank's face scrunched. "I mean, forget him. If you aren't his kid no matter what then he can go fuck himself! You don't need him."

Julie processed his words. "Yeah, you're right. Fuck him."

"You got it!" Frank chuckled.

Julie wiped her brow. They'd been walking for awhile. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Where ever we want!" Frank replied, spinning around with his arms extended.

Julie's face hardened. "No, Seriously. Like, where are we going?"

"You Hungry?"

"I could use a snack."

"Sweet. Here," Frank said, stopping in front of a convenience store. "You like chips?"

"Wait, wait...your idea of a 'Better Life Than Ormond' is to...buy corner store chips?"

Frank smirked. "You'll see. Just go in there and-" Frank paused, thinking. "I don't know, talk to that dipshit at the counter."

"What? What are you-" Julie tried to figure out his plan, but the boy had already walked inside. She groaned, reluctant to follow, but abided anyway. She expected him to walk straight to the chips, but instead he slowly browsed around. When they exchanged a glance, Franks eyes subtly shifted towards the position of the employee. Julie furrowed her brow, but obliged.

"Hey, um," she tried to think. What'd he even want her to say? "I was wondering if you guys had any...um…"

Frank casually walked through the aisles, feigning interest in several items. He could hear a bit of what Julie was rambling about, something about Malboros. He laughed, and the twitch Julie gave made him sure she had heard it. _Who is she kidding?_ He thought. _I mean, she's wearing a Fairfield T-shirt._

He strolled into the snack aisle, making it a point to inspect a few items he didn't care for. In the corner of his eye, he found what he was looking for. An exasperated sigh left his lungs as he stood up straight.

"Hey Julie!" He said. "I changed my mind, let's get outta here!" He turned to leave the aisle, quickly snatching the bag and shoving it in his pocket

"What?" Julie said.

"I'm more in the mood for Tim Horton's," Frank shrugged as he exited.

"Wait! Frank, hang on!" She said, swiftly following after her.

Frank and Julie exited the building. "What was the point of that?"

Frank grabbed into his pocket and retrieved the bag of chips. "I didn't know what kind you liked, so I grabbed somethin' generic."

Julie recoiled her head in confusion. "Wait, Frank, did you fucking steal this?" Julie said. A man across the street turned his head towards them as he walked.

"No! I just got a really good bargain!" Frank said. "It cost the low-low price of zero dollars and zero cents!"

Julie furrowed her brow again."Frank, you can't do that!"

"Yea, I can, actually," Frank said, without a hint of remorse. "You think those guys needed the extra buck? They make all their money off of the hicks who smoke five packs a fuckin' day."

"I-..." Julie couldn't argue with that. That didn't mean she wouldn't try. "But what if you get caught? What if I get dragged down with you?"

"Well, the important thing is, I won't get caught. I've done this more than enough times!" Frank boasted. "And if they ever _are _onto us," Frank got closer, "I'll make sure you're off the radar."

Julie wanted to pretend that wasn't flattering, but she knew Frank could tell it was, just by the way her face softened. "Okay, Mr. Cool," Julie teased, "Thank you for the...corner store chips."

"You're welcome! Y'know, You should try it sometime," Frank followed up. "Lifes a lot less boring when you make your own rules." His words sunk into Julie once again. "You should also try, y'know, not screaming about shoplifting in front of the store I just shoplifted from."


End file.
